David Cameron/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver David Cameron - Stephen Harper.jpg| Brothers in arms: Like-minded prime inisters Stephen Harper, right, and David Cameron are seen outside 10 Downing Street in London in 2010. (ADRIAN WYLD / THE CANADIAN PRESS) David Cameron - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau met with British Prime Minister David Cameron at 10 Downing Street in London on Wednesday. The pair discussed a range of topics, including international security. (Justin Tallis/Associated Press) Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - David Cameron.jpg| Face to face: Prime Minister David Cameron tried to redeem himself with a shot of his chat with Bill Clinton at 10 Downing Street on Friday. (@DAVID_CAMERON VIA TWITTER) David Cameron - George W. Bush.jpg| Former US president George W Bush and former British PM David Cameron watch an NCAA college basketball game between TCU and SMU in Dallas CREDIT: AP Barack Obama - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron with Barack Obama (pic: Reuters) David Cameron - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Hillary Clinton with David Cameron in 2011 (PA) América Central México * Ver David Cameron - Felipe Calderón.jpg| En el Palacio de Buckingham, el presidente Felipe Calderón se reunió con David Cameron, líder del Partido Conservador británico. Foto: Notimex David Cameron - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El primer ministro británico, David Cameron (izda), recibe al presidente mexicano, Enrique Peña Nieto, en el número 10 de Downing Street en Londres (Reino Unido) hoy, miércoles 4 de febrero de 2015. EFE América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - David Cameron.jpg| Argentine President Cristina Fernández de Kirchner with British PM David Cameron at Toronto, Canada during G20 summit. Presidencia de la Nación Argentina David Cameron - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri se reunió con David Cameron en Davos. Prensa Presidencia Brasil * Ver David Cameron - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro bilateral com Primeiro-ministro do Reino Unido, David Cameron, na Bélgica. Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/ PR David Cameron - Michel Temer.jpg| Action plan: Mo Farah joined would leaders, including Prime Minister David Cameron, Vice-President of Brazil Michel Temer, Prime Minister of Bangladesh Sheikh Hasina, during the 'hunger summit' at 10 Downing Street. PA Chile * Ver David Cameron - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron greets President Michelle Bachelet of Chile as she arrives for a Bilateral meeting at 10 Downing Street in London, Friday, May 13, 2016. (AP Photo/Kirsty Wigglesworth) David Cameron - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El presidente de Chile Sebastián Piñera y el primer ministro británico David Cameron, estrechan sus manos en 10 Downing Street, durante la visita del primero a Londres, en octubre de 2010. Foto: AFP Colombia * Ver David Cameron - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan MAnuel Santos durante su visita en el Reino Unido junto al primer ministro británico David Cameron. // AFP FACUNDO ARRIZABALAGA Paraguay * Ver David Cameron - Federico Franco.jpg| El presidente Federico Franco (i) estrecha la mano derecha del premier británico, David Cameron, ayer. / ABC Color Perú * Ver Ollanta Humala - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron (C), Peru's President Ollanta Humala (L) and High Representative of the Union for Foreign Affairs and Security Policy Federica Mogherini (R) Fuentes Categoría:David Cameron